


Only the Best for Jeremy

by homoose



Series: Teach Me Something I Don't Know [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoose/pseuds/homoose
Summary: Summary: TMSIDK verse Reader meets Jeremy the fish.Pairing: Spencer Reid x fem!readerCategory: fluffWarnings/Includes: some kissin but that’s it!a/n: I’m so sorry that I hurt u. Here’s a lil future fluff to make up for it. Also, as a reminder, Lighthouse and The First of Many are there to comfort u also!!!!
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Teach Me Something I Don't Know [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Only the Best for Jeremy

Spencer jumped at the sound of the buzzer. He straightened the blanket on the back of the couch one more time before crossing to the intercom. He buzzed the _door_ button and took four deep breaths— in through his nose, out through his mouth.

The knock on his door was a tentative three raps. He shook his hands out as he moved to open it. Y/N stood on his doormat, wrapped in her blue scarf, nose and cheeks red from the cold. She brought a mitten covered hand up to wave at him, and his nerves evaporated into thin air.

He immediately stepped forward, cupping her cold cheeks in his warm hands. He watched as her eyes went a little wide, and then he was pressing his mouth to hers and swallowing her breathy gasp. His lips were gentle but insistent; a little desperate like she might slip through his fingers at any moment.

And then she brought her mitten covered hands up to his face, swiping the soft thumbs over his cheeks and smiling against his mouth. She pulled back and then pressed one, two, three more kisses to his lips, whispering, “Hi,” after the last one.

“Hi.” He took a long moment just to take her in, before realizing they were just standing in the hall. “Come in.” He stepped aside to let her move into the space, his space. He closed the door and watched her intently.

She slipped off her shoes, revealing fuzzy yellow socks with caterpillars on them. Her eyes swept across the apartment, and her mouth turned up into the prettiest smile. “This is very you. I love it.”

He couldn’t help but smile, too, relief replacing the nerves he’d been battling all day. “Here, let me take your coat.”

She shrugged out of her jacket, handing it to him and unwinding her scarf. He hung both up in the coat closet before turning back to her. Now that the mittens were gone, she took both his hands in hers, pulling him in close. “Can I kiss you again?”

He laughed. “You can kiss me as many times as you want.”

“Good, because I wanna kiss you a lot.” She leaned up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers twirling around the curls at the nape of his neck. He leaned down to meet her halfway, mouth already slightly open for her curious tongue.

He pulled her in by her waist, relishing the way her body fit against his own, the little breath she huffed out against his mouth. Her fingers tugged on his hair, and a satisfied hum rumbled in his throat. She smiled at that, nipping his bottom lip and then soothing it with her tongue.

His fingers tightened around where they gripped her hips, and the sound she made did terrible, wonderful things to his brain and… other parts. He broke from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, letting his breathing settle and bringing his hands back to a respectable place on her back.

“Oh!” She pulled back with a start, and he panicked for a moment until he saw her wide smile. “I want to meet Jeremy.”

He laughed and kissed her nose. “Ah, yes, of course. I should have known you’re only in it for the fish.”

“Mmm, I’m in it for the fish and the magic tricks,” she corrected.

“Oh, excuse me.” He threaded their fingers together and pulled her across the living room. In the far corner, the tank was bubbling, illuminated by the glow of the LED lights. “He can be a little shy.”

Spencer crouched down to peer into the tank, and Y/N came to stand behind him, hands rubbing over his shoulders and coming to rest on his chest. He covered one of her hands with his own, gesturing to a small rock formation in the corner of the tank. “You can see him if you look closely here.”

She leaned down over him, peering into the tank. There was a flash of color, and she sucked in a little breath. “Oh my god.” The was another whiz of color, and then there he was, paddling his fin just slightly. “Hi, [Jeremy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fazgardens.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F06%2FBoesemani-Tropical-Rainbowfish.jpg&t=ZGM1NmY4YjgyOTUwOThmYzBlOWQ1YTZkNmVmM2Y2YTZiMzZiZjFhZiwxMW5Lbjk3ZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ay7fLx4GMLfydPRTa3SOKWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhomoose.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639026859296833536%2Fonly-the-best-for-jeremy&m=1&ts=1609423954),” she breathed.

“He’s a Melanotaenia boesemani, colloquially known as a Boeseman’s rainbowfish.”

“A real life Rainbow Fish?” Y/N asked. “I love that book.”

“Indeed,” Spencer confirmed. “He doesn’t have glittery scales to give away, but he’s very colorful.”

“I see that.”

“The Melanotaeniidae family are all indigenous to the southeast corner of the world— Australia, New Guinea, Indonesia, Madagascar.” He ran his thumb over her hand on his chest. “Jeremy’s species is from the Ayamaru Lakes in the mountains of Indonesia.”

“He’s beautiful.”

“He is.” Spencer stood and pulled Y/N under his arm. “He wasn’t always. Rainbowfish are capable of adjusting their color intensity— the healthier and happier they are, the more vibrant their colors.” Y/N wrapped her arm around his waist, watching Jeremy swim happily around the tank. “Penelope called me in tears about a sad, brown Rainbowfish named Jeremy. How could I say no to that?”

Y/N sighed happily. “From a sad, lonely pet store tank to a warm, lovely home with Spencer Reid. Not bad, huh, Jeremy?”

Spencer pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We do all right.”

“Oh! I almost forgot— I got him something.” She snuck out from underneath his arm, crossing back to where she’d left her bag by the door. She returned with a dark blue gift bag in hand, holding it out to him.

“You… bought a gift for my fish?” Spencer asked.

“Well yeah, only the best for Jeremy.”

He pulled back the layers of tissue paper, grinning from ear to ear when he saw the gift underneath. He pulled out the [small blue police box](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmerchandise.thedoctorwhosite.co.uk%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Ffih-acc-2.jpg&t=MjYzZDY2MDAxMDFkOThkYzY1YjY1YmVmOTc4YTIxZDQ2MzZmMWMxYiwxMW5Lbjk3ZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ay7fLx4GMLfydPRTa3SOKWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhomoose.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639026859296833536%2Fonly-the-best-for-jeremy&m=1&ts=1609423954) and lifted his eyes to meet hers. “You got Jeremy a TARDIS?”

“Well, living with you, I figure he probably watches a lot of Dr. Who,” she surmised.

His grin only widened. “‘The Doctor in the TARDIS. Next stop, everywhere!’”

“This is probably a bad time to tell you that I’ve never seen an episode,” she hedged.

His mouth dropped open. “How— how is that possible? That’s— unacceptable.” He shook his head and turned to the tank. “We’re going to have to rectify this immediately.” Jeremy flitted around the tank. Spencer gestured vaguely. “See, he agrees. Absurd. We’ll start with the original, and you can be caught up by Christmas.”

She smiled, big and bright. “Well then, we better get started, doctor.”


End file.
